


Lovers In Azure

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: :))))), F/F, Magic Girlfriends tapping leylines and each other, Magic Strap-Ons, Smut, big dragon tongue, get it valtrois, not plot just porn, soft content, this ones for the monster fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Stellagosa finds out that Valtrois has some rather unique tastes in the bedroom.





	Lovers In Azure

**Author's Note:**

> i mean it this ones for the monster fuckers so you may want to avoid if thats not your thing : )))))))))))

“Are you certain you can handle this, Valtrois? What you’re asking…”

The blue dragon Stellagosa was currently perched on the balcony of Valtrois’ abode in Suramar, staring down at the Arcanist incredulously. She was determined for this, but there were certain, well - one might call them risks.

“I did not spend all evening ensuring there would be room for you in my home just to _not_ be prepared. I am more than capable of handling you, as you are now.”

She tilted her head at that. Valtrois had taken the time to _prepare?_ Now this had her interest piqued.

“You are certain then? I just worry.”

She nodded. “I am. But if you are half as good at bedding me as you are at tracking ley lines, I think it is  _I_ who shall have something to worry for.”

Valtrois took a slow step back towards the balcony entrance, her eyes never once falling from the dragon’s. Her voice low as she called out to her, “Now are you coming, Stella?”

With a careful movement, Stellagosa eased herself down from her perch and onto the balcony. Stalking after her lover. Mindful to tuck her wings in so that they did not carelessly knock into anything as she crossed the threshold into the Arcanist’s home.

The room was elegantly decorated and very tidy. It appeared just as she had anticipated it to be, everything about it just screamed ‘Valtrois’. Lavish, regal, not a single thing felt out of place.

When her eyes finally landed on the Nightborne, she found her already sitting at the foot of the grand bed. One leg crossed over the other, Valtrois was watching every move she made like a hawk. Something burned in her eyes, impatience? Perhaps. Desire? Without a doubt.

“So...is it common Nightborne practice to bed a dragon?” Stellagosa quipped, baring her fangs as if she were grinning.

The Arcanist narrowed her eyes at the drake. “No, but they are not ones to judge my... _personal tastes._ ”

“Nor am I. But I want to be sure you are certain. I can be _a lot to handle._ ”

She nudged her snout against Valtrois affectionately, humming as the mage trailed her hands across her jaw. Pressing a series of kisses across her scales. They lingered there, relishing the closeness to one and other.

“I want you, Stellagosa. Please, I want to feel you.”

“You can, but those robes, my dear...as lovely as they look on you, they simply must go.” She teased.

Valtrois managed to laugh, leaning back from the dragon. “I can fix that.”

With a flick of her wrist and a spark of arcane magic, her robes faded into non existence before Stellagosa’s very eyes. For a second, the drake’s mind went blank at the sight.

“Life-binder preserve me...you…” Her words failed her at that moment.

Azure eyes blazed with desire at the sight of Valtrois laid out before her, nude formed bared to her and her alone. Thighs spread as an open invitation to her lover.

“You are...a beauty beyond words, Valtrois. In all my years, I have never had the _honor_ of gazing upon one as exquisite as you.” The dragon purred, beckoned forward by the scent of her lover’s arousal.

She laid herself at the foot of the bed, her snout grazed up along the curve of Valtrois’ leg delicately. Heated breaths exhaled against the bared skin of her thigh, the sensation had the Arcanist shuddering. So close to what she _craved,_ but still so far.

Her hands came to rest upon the sides of Stellagosa’s face, rubbing lazy circles over the dark blue scales. Her chest heaving with heavy breaths as she spoke. “You feel so good, so good like this....”

“It shall only feel better from here, I promise.”

Suddenly her eyes caught a glint of light across her loves chest, two nipple piercings adorned the tips of her breasts. Both decorated with the most brilliant azure-colored gem, a stark contrast against her skin.

“Now when pray-tell did you get _these?”_

Valtrois smirked at her, watching the dragon tilt her head to the side to inspect them. “Not long ago. But I figured _you_ would like them, they share your colors.”

“Oh rest assured, I do very much so. They look exquisite on you, my dear.”

To accentuate her point, she leaned forward and gently flicked her tongue against one piercing. A gasp came from the Arcanist, her shoulders shuddering as the drake shifted to tongue the other piercing.

“Feel good?” She drawled out, gently nuzzling the end of her snout against her breast.

Valtrois shuddered against her and nodded. “Like you would not believe, I can see they were an _excellent_ choice now...do not stop.”

“Shhh, I have other plans for you. Let me take care of you, Valtrois.”

Turning her focus away from the piercings for now, Stellagosa nudged the Arcanist’s thighs further apart and fit herself between them. Valtrois nearly came on the spot when she felt the dragon’s snout press up between her thighs. Her legs trembled with anticipation, the heat in her gut coiled up tight.

“Mmm, you are _drenched_ , my dear _._ You smell…” Stellagosa half growled the praise, inhaling deeply of the scent of her lover’s arousal.

Yet she did not simply dive right in, as much as she wished to. Instead flicking her forked tongue out to trace along her inner thighs, watching with a mischievous glint in her eyes as the mage writhed and shuddered beneath her.

The Nightborne warned, eyes narrowed. “Stella, if you do not cease teasing and just _touch me already…_ ”

“Such impatience, my dear. I will take good care of you I promise.”

The dragon’s tongue flicked out then dragged slowly over her lover’s core, slicked with arousal. A low growl rolled up from her throat as she both tasted Valtrois and felt her shudder beneath her. Nothing had ever tasted sweeter, _more addicting_ and she had to have more.

 _“Mmmm,_ so...good…”

Stellagosa paused briefly, brilliant azure eyes flickering up to find herself being watched rather closely. An expression of frustration plastered across the face of the the Arcanist.

She purred, nuzzling against the inside of her thigh. “I have only just started with you, my dear.”

When her tongue returned to its delicate work between her thighs, Valtrois couldn’t hold back the moan that had been building up in her throat. A hard swipe of that tongue against her clit had her reeling. It felt so good, she felt so good.

“Fuck that’s it...” She encouraged, throwing her head back against the bed.

That forked tongue returned to tease her clit, relentlessly so. Her hand shot down to grip at one of the horns atop the crest of Stellagosa’s head, using her hold to press herself down against her tongue. Rolling her hips slowly, gasping, moaning, a wordless melody of encouragement for her lover.

Over and over that tongue stroked against her slit, circling around her entrance. Each touch sent heat coiling through her veins, she felt as if she was on fire. Body trembling with the sensations coursing through her. Valtrois needed more, needed to feel that tongue deeper inside her.

_“M-more…”_

The dragon halted her ministrations briefly. Azure eyes narrowed at her, burning brightly. “As you wish. Stay still for me, my dear.”

Mindful of her razor sharp fangs, Stellagosa shifted closer and opened her jaw a fraction. Her forked tongue flicked out again, stroking up along her mound slowly. It lingered over her clit, outlined it with several slow circles.

 _“Stella-_ oh gods above!” The Arcanist had begun to chastise the dragon, but was promptly cut off when that tongue slid into her.

Valtrois gasped at the feeling of having her lover’s tongue so deep, her mind a flurry of sensations. Her inner walls clamped around the tongue currently inside her and she felt her thighs quaking. It felt so, so good. Better than anything her imagination could even _begin_ to think of.

 _“Stella..._ fuck, fuckkk, right there. Gods, h-harder…” Valtrois pleaded, unable to keep her hips still.

The dragon’s tongue was buried deep inside her, stroking and writhing. Hitting the one spot that made her toes curl and tore a cry from her throat. Valtrois did not care one bit about who heard her, she completely gave herself over to the feeling. Not even bothering to stifle herself as she moaned and cried out.

Suddenly she gasped, feeling the sharp edge of her lover’s teeth graze across her abdomen. It was dangerous, but feeling them just pressing into her skin ever-so-slightly had her body shuddering. She relished in the touch just a moment before Stellagosa tilted her head away to avoid hurting her.

The hand on the dragon’s horn loosened, stroking down over her scales. Valtrois couldn’t tear her eyes away from her lover, she was _magnificent_ like this _._ Everything she did felt incredible, beyond words nearly. So dutifully fucking her, making her feel these things.

Affectionately, she ran her hands up and down Stellagosa’s snout. Her voice coming out raspy, broken by her short gasps and moans. “Gods, you...you f-feel so good. So, so good for me. P-please...keep going.”

It felt too fucking good, orgasm edged ever closer and she wanted nothing more than to be overwhelmed by it. The azure drake just watched through lidded eyes as the Arcanist lost herself to the pleasure. The hands holding her face tightened and the movements of her hips became frantic, riding the tongue as best she could.

 _“Please, please…_ I’m so close, _”_ was all she managed to choke out.

But Stellagosa held her still, resting one of her claws on the bed alongside Valtrois. When her lover felt it against her, she immediately reached for it. Holding onto her scaled hand like it was the only thing keeping her grounded.

Each second she teetered on the edge of orgasm was another second that Stellagosa was ruining her for any other woman. Every muscle was pulled taut, every nerve alight with heat. A content purr rolled up from the dragon’s throat, the vibrations sending a tremor through her body and that was all it took.

Under the attentive strokes of her lover’s tongue, Valtrois came hard. Heat shot up the length of her spine and she could only arch up further into the waiting mouth. She cried out into the room, cried out for Stellagosa. Begging, pleading for her not to stop. The dragon did not, not even for a second.

“Gods, please, pl-please…” Valtrois stammered, feeling a second orgasm building up on the aftershocks of the first.

Stellagosa brought the second one on, feeling the Arcanist shaking and gasping beneath her. She let out another loud moan, the grip she had on the dragon fell away so she could clutch at the sheets beneath her. Twisting them in her closed fists.

Her lover’s tongue slowed to a stop and with her body spent, Valtrois collapsed back into the bed. Her whole body trembling with hard breaths and fading waves of pleasure. A small moan fled her lips when the dragon retreated, the sensation of her tongue buried deep inside her lingered for a moment after.

“Valtrois…? Still with me, my heart?” Stellagosa broke the silence, almost sounding a little worried.

All she could manage in reply was a small groan, not shifting from where she lay on the bed. Satisfaction weighed down heavy on her form, a warm, pleasant tingle took hold of her muscles. She had never felt this _much_ , nor had she ever been fucked so good in her entire life.

Deep laughter which slowly changed into a soft giggle came from somewhere else in the room. Valtrois barely had the strength left in her bones to lift her head but when she finally did, she was greeted with the sight of Stellagosa standing at the foot of the bed. Appearing not as a blue drake, but rather in her usual high elven form now.

The smug expression on her face said it all in that moment. There was a hint of further laughter in her voice as she teased. “Dearest Valtrois, you look positively _wrecked._ I thought you said you could handle this.”

Valtrois huffed, struggling to sit up to face her lover. Quipping back, “Oh, I was simply...t-trying to put on a good show for you, my darling. S-since I know...you enjoy hearing me.”

“Oh, I am certain that is it.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice, she did not believe the Arcanist for a second. Though she never could manage to sound convincing.

Stellagosa eased herself down onto the mattress alongside Valtrois, stroking her fingers down over her abdomen. Tracing the lines of her muscles, grinning wide when her hand was swatted away.

“I suppose asking if you enjoyed yourself is not necessary?”

With a pleased hum, Valtrois pulled her in for a kiss. Allowing it to linger before she murmured into her lover’s lips. “Beyond measure, my dear.”

“So...Want to go again?” Fingers stroked back down over her stomach and nearly pulled a moan from the Arcanist, had she not quickly pulled Stellagosa’s hand away.

“Ah, ah. I believe it is _my turn_ now. And I have a treat for you.” She hummed, a smirk of her own crossing over her expression.

“A treat? For me? Whatever have I done to deserve a gift?”

Valtrois rose from the bed on shaky legs, turning to stare down at her lover. Stellagosa moved to follow her but a hand on her shoulder halted her, fingers shifting to take hold of her chin.

“Because you are deserving, of it and so much more. I only wish to make you feel half as incredible as you have made me feel.” She said, allowing her hand to fall away from her face.

With a flick of her wrist, the Arcanist summoned a strap-on to hand. Chuckling at the wide eyed expression that crossed over the High Elf’s face as she fastened the leather straps around her waist.

“I happen to have a few tricks such as this tucked up my sleeve, for moments just like this.” Valtrois teased.

She knelt forward on the end of the bed, looming over Stellagosa. Delicate fingers stroked up along the curve of her leg, relishing in the feeling of her lover’s warmth.

As she drew closer, her fingers traced along her legs and hips. A stuttered breath here, a tremble there - Valtrois knew just where to touch to draw out the smallest reactions.

Valtrois’ hand reached up between her thighs and came back drenched. Stellagosa flushed red with embarrassment at the sight of her own arousal.

The Arcanist just grinned at the sight. “And here I thought I would have to warm you up first, but it would seem you are more than... _ready._ ”

With a laugh, Stellagosa toyed with the collar of her own robes, “I suppose I should do you the favor of taking these off, hm?”

Valtrois’ eyes narrowed and she husked out, running her hands up over the curve of her lover’s legs. “Yes, please do.”

Smirking up at her, the High Elf took her time removing her robes. Undoing the garment button by button, slowly exposing every inch of soft pale skin. Only broken by a few small scars, but Valtrois was overwhelmed with the urge to simply kiss them.

So she did just that, her hands stroking up along the curve of Stellagosa’s hips. With a soft hum, she leaned in and pressed a kiss directly to the scar crossing over her stomach. Allowing her lips to linger, trailing soft kisses all over her abdomen.

“O-oh...that feels divine, Valtrois.”

Snickering, the Arcanist dipped her fingers down between her lover’s legs to find where Stellagosa was still soft and wet. Her breath shook, the touch burned like an ember in the pit of her stomach. Threatening to ignite at any second.

“You have felt nothing yet, my darling.”

Valtrois’ fingers began to work against her clit in slow, lazy circles. The mage’s head fell back against the mattress as her lover’s fingers sank easily into her, harsh breathless noises caught in both of their throats.

She arched up, meeting each languid stroke from those trained fingers with rough, needy thrusts of her hips. The rhythm of their touches was dizzying, almost agonizingly slow - the noises that came from her lips were quite close to whimpers.

“Gods...Valtrois, you’re so g-good.” Stellagosa murmured the praise, seconds before it was swallowed by a hungry kiss from her lover.

Valtrois seemed to realize what affect she was having on the mage, soon the fiery touch between her fell away and was replaced by something else. Something firm, thrumming with magical energies was pressed against her slit.

“Beg.” The Nightborne commanded as she broke away from their kiss, eyes narrowed at the mage trapped beneath her. She had wandered right into that, and Gods above it was _hot._

Whining, Stellagosa did just as she was told. “Gods...Valtrois, I need you. You’re so, so fucking good. I need to feel...you i-inside me.”

With a smirk spread ear to ear, Valtrois roller her hips down into her lover’s. _“More.”_

“You, you fuck me s-so good...please, _please._ I just want to come for you, my lady. I’m yours.”

Another thrust. God, this tease would be the end of her. The Arcanist knew all the buttons to push to get her so riled up just like this.

“That’s right, you are _mine._ And I’m going to take very good care of you.”

Stellagosa shuddered and gasped, feeling the length of strapon suddenly buried inside her. Valtrois was watching her through narrowed eyes, slowly rolling her hips forward so she could witness the pleasure overtake her expression.

“You are magnificent, Stella…” Valtrois husked out, lips grazing against the crown of her head.

She could _feel_ the toy, feel how it felt to have her lover inside of her. Silently thanking whatever creator for the opportunity to fuck her girlfriend like this, feeling herself clench hungrily down around the toy.

Both of them relished in the soft gasps and shuddering breaths that escaped from each other’s lips. It felt so good, so new and they were crazy for it.

Yet it was not enough, Stellagosa wanted to feel more. Feel her deeper. So with a huff, she pushed up against Valtrois, rolling them over so that she now sat straddled across her lap. Their movements stilled and the Arcanist just smirked up at her.

“I don’t recall telling you to stop.” She hummed.

The mage rolled her hips down into the toy, pulling a whimper from her own lips. Her entire body sensitive and thrumming with arousal. Valtrois’ hands traced circles on her hips, slowly guiding her through the motions.

 _“Fuck.”_ Stellagosa cursed, her hands shot out to take hold of her lover’s shoulders for support.

Soon her body quivered in Valtrois’ arms, pleading, aching and incoherent as she begged for more. The closer she drew to that dangerous edge, the more she wished to fall over it. Stellagosa rolled her hips harder down into her lap.

“I-I’m so close...please, _please,_ Valtrois.” She pleaded, trying to urge her to move with her.

With a breathless laugh, Valtrois sat up and pressed her lips to the curve of Stellagosa’s throat. Fangs and lips leaving a trail of bite-kisses across her pale skin, the dark color they left behind was a stark contrast against the light blue scales that covered her collarbone.

She thrust down into the Arcanist’s lap harder than she had intended in response, but both let out a moan, shaking in each other’s embrace. Valtrois was right on the edge and she knew her lover was right with her, muscles drawn tense. Waiting to come undone in a split second.

Hands gripped hard at the back of her neck and Valtrois found herself staring back into brilliant azure eyes. Stellagosa’s face contorted in pleasure, heavy breaths breezed across her face. Together they moved, grinding against each other.

“Gods, you are...going to make me come, my darling.” Valtrois rasped out, shuddering as nails bit into her skin. Marking up her back.

“Pl-please, make me come... _please._ ” Stellagosa whimpered, before her encouragement became nothing but incoherent sounds of pleasure.

Heat burned impossibly warm in their veins, everything _ached_ for release. With a soft growl, Valtrois slid a hand down between their bodies and mimicked her earlier actions. Her fingers dragged slow, delicate circles around her lover’s clit.

One circle, two, three and that was all it took to send her over the edge. The pair came together, lips connected in a hot, heavy kiss. Swallowing each others cries of pleasure, shaking and shuddering as one. The arms that Valtrois had looped around her waist kept her hips rolling, while Stellagosa’s own hands tangled up in her hair.

They lingered like that for several moments, lips breaking apart as they gasped for air. Continuing to lazily thrust against one and other until the last few ebbing waves of orgasm faded into nothing but a warm tingling. A blurry numbness took over their forms. Valtrois collapsed back against the bed and pulled her lover down with her.

Sprawled out across the sheets, limbs tangled haplessly together was their favorite place. Basking in the afterglow of their pleasure, the Arcanist used what little strength she had left to rid herself of the strap-on and tug Stellagosa close.

Their chests heaved with ragged breaths and the mage just barely managed to nuzzle into the crook of the Arcanist’s neck, purring. “You…a-are incredible.”

Valtrois didn’t have the breath to reply, she just pressed a lazy kiss to the top of Stellagosa’s head. Burying her face in silken strands of azure hair, relishing in the closeness to her lover. Their hands traced patterns across each others skin, trembling at the fading sensitivity.

“R-remind...me...to have you d-do that again.” Valtrois murmured, tilting her lover’s head up to stare at her.

A grin crossed over her face. “The...tongue thing? I can _definitely_ do that. Even right now if you...were feeling up for it again.”

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. “You are i-insatiable.”

“Perhaps, but you love it.”

Valtrois rolled her eyes, and tugged Stellagosa into a soft kiss. Allowing her lips to linger for a moment before she pulled back, gazing down upon the High Elf with adoration swelling up in her chest.

“You are correct, I do. But hush, my darling, rest now.”

With bodies entwined and hearts so full of love, the pair drifted off in each others arms. Everything was as it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> WhhHHeewwwwWwWwww  
> big dragon tongue ; )


End file.
